


Just a field trip - great!

by MarvelWriter2006



Series: Peter's field trips to SI [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Infinity War never happened, Multi, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, protective of peter avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: No -one believes Peter has an internship, excluding Mr Harrington. Everyone at SI loves the kiddo and all treat him as their boss, he has no boss and everyone (including Fury) answers to him. He is head of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D  and anything SI related. Everyone there knows about him being the second spider superhero.





	1. Permission sip and May's death.

**Author's Note:**

> May borrow ideas and plotlines (but not the actual work) from others work as I am awful at writing the whole 'tour' part. Sorry if I forget to name.  
> Includes a lot of description so sorry if you don't like that. Also, a few of my sentences are really long, so sorry in advance.

"Dead. I'm so sorry but we couldn't save her." The doctor said apologetically, "Good luck Peter, you're on your own now." 

Peter smiled inside as he remembered that no matter what the doctor said, he had his whole crazy family with him no matter what. His crazy family of odds and ends. It was not known that Tony and Pepper had a child, nor was it known that said child called the rest of the Avengers Uncle, Aunt, Brother or Sister. Then again, not much was known about the Avengers love life and domestic sides, most people thought Steve and Bucky ware homophobic which caused the pair to burst into laughter when, as they were going for their morning run, gay couples would hurridly stop kissing and pale as they watched the two supersoldiers (who were gay and proud thank you very much) pass. People didn't know that Natasha was the same age as Bruce - twenty as the serum in the red room halted her ageing and gamma radiation prevented him from ever growing up - and was frequently paired with forty ear old sexist men who tried to drag her back to 'her place' in the kitchen. The Avengers sent out a public statement saying that while they are sorry for the guy's broken limbs (all four) no-one tells a girl anything sexist, especially not our Nat, as she will kill you. Slowly.

"You can go, we will bury the body." The doctor offered.

Peter accepted, knowing full well Aunt May died a week ago an this was just a very realistic robot that decomposed. Peter suggested saying she died of cancer would be better than 'she had a heart attack, honest, no what do you mean 'what did you and your team of highly dangerous abnormalities do' we didn't do anything!

After slipping out of the hospital undetected peter pressed a button on his StarkWatch and felt a wave of calmness as his suit engulfed his body. He scaled the side of the hospital with ease, often knocking on children's windows and waving only to see their whole face light up as they saw one of their favourite superheroes waving at them. Peter loved doing that, it made his visit so much more bearable. One on top of the building, he let his webs fly as he swung over to the Avengers Tower (the compound doesn't exist and the accords are long forgotten). When he strolled in the main entrance he felt Karen check for anyone or anything abnormal. It must be clear as his mask slid back, revealing an intelligent looking teen with shaggy gingery brown hair and handsome doe eyes the shade of rich dark chocolate.

"Welcome back Spidey." The receptionist greeted him. Like with the level access, the higher badge you got, the more familiar a nickname you could call Peter. The fourteen levels had the following names for him:

WHITE - GUEST: You could call him Peter or Sir.

YELLOW - Low-level intern: You can call him Boss.

AMBER - Receptionist: You could call him Spidey or Boss.

RED - Tour guides: You can call him Junior.

LIGHT GREEN - Low-level scientists: You may call him MiniGenius

DARK GREEN - All working under Pepper: Call him Petie-pie. Or else.

PALE BLUE - Most working under Tony: Feel free to call him MiniStark or MiniTony or Pepper-junior.

DARK BLUE - Legal dep: Call him Saviour as he saves them a lot of hassle by clearing up after the Avengers.

DARK PURPLE - High-level scientists and doctors: You can call him Miracle or Dove as he always survives dangerous situations.

VIOLET - S.H.I.E.L.D: You may call him Shadow on Spider-man as he can track and spy without being seen but always being there, like a shadow.

BROWN - Visiting Avengers: Call him Mini, Nefew, Cutie or other cute nicknames.

BLACK - Domestic Avengers: Call him whatever shit you want, don't worry, he'll laugh it off.

BLACK WITH THEIR NICKNAMES EMBROIDERED ON  IN GOLD THREAD - Teens: Pranker partner, Nerd, brother, and my boyfriend are all appropriate names for him (In the order of Loki, Ned, Wanda and Shuri)

GOLD - Peter: He has the highest clearance level out of everyone but signs himself as Peter Parker as to not draw attention.

* * *

 One Peter arrived on the top floor via the central elevator he found a typical sight for 'Earths Mightiest Heros'. Scott, Tony and Clint were trying to out-dad-joke each other, Sam was in the middle of a paintball competition with Rhodes, Rocket and Groot were having a nerf war in the dining room, Quill, Gamora and Nebula were dancing on JustDance on the Wii was Steve was sketching them with a grin, Bucky's head in his lap, Natasha and Bruce were calmly ignoring all the chaos around them and flirting in Russian. 

Peter smiled and coughed loudly, causing everyone to jump.

"My little spider!" Natasha was the first to greet him.

Then "Peter the wonderful genius nerd!" Cling laughed as he waited for the reply, "Clint the vent-using sharp-eyed bird!" Peter laughed his greeting, then

"Hey bug-bro" from Scott and "Welcome back Savior!" from Sam and Rhodes and "Hey better Peter!" From the guardians minus Quill plus Nebula, "Hey other-Peter!" from Quill and, "Hey doofus," From Steve and his boyfriend and "Hey fellow geek" Bruce laughed in Russian (which Peter understood as Nat had been teaching him). "Hey, baby boy!" His parents greeted him as they kissed the top of his head. Peter greeted everyone and excused himself to the teenage common room. 

The teen's common room had a huge black domed ceiling with all the constellations painted on it. There were multiple worn but super comfy sofas all around the room. A few around the fire, more around the TV and some nearby a massive lab table easily the size of Peter's old room. Rugs coated the worn carpet, covered in stains and burns. Like the sofas, the rugs didn't match but all fitted in with the colouring of that quarter on the outside. A fence surrounded the inner dome with the constellations and through four doors, each at opposite sides, the teens all had their own room.

* * *

**PETER'S ROOM**

The walls had the lower half painted a vibrant red and the upper half a rich blue - the colours of his old suit, which was stuck to a verticle lab table with notes on improvements he wanted to make around it in a purple pen. Peter's bed wasn't really a bed, more a hammock made out of everlasting nonsticky web attached to the ceiling four meters off the ground (with a thick crash pad underneath so if Peter failed to wake the hammock could 'accidentally' tip over and  _down will come baby_ onto the mat - it was a rude awakening but he would be late otherwise as no-one could reach his bed easily). On the curved wall ran a ten-metre lab table full of different web ideas, with holograms covering all the walls. On the opposite curved wall was a lab table - 5 metres - full of prototype Avenger weapons, with a difference. These weapons could also fire stun bullets and aim for fainting points, not death points. They wouldn't kill a person and the public loved the announcement where Tony said _'Now, thanks to my genius young intern, all the Avenger weapons will only be capable of knocking someone out, as the weapons adjust the strength of blows due to who they're aimed at. The knocked out person will then receive a fair trial in court. We hope we never have to kill again but in case you're worried, we still do have the old trusty death-bringers, but I speak for the team when I say I prefer the new, non-violent kind of weapons'_

 **WANDA'S ROOM** _  
_

 Wanda's room was a pale red colour, the same colour as the Vision, and she loved it. It was full of books in Slovakian that she used to read with her brother. Her room was noticeably smaller than the others, Peter and Shuri each had a quarter of the outer ring but as Wanda was more used to smaller bedrooms she was worried in a big space, so Loki's room was almost the same size as Peter's and Shuri's combined, leaving Wanda with only a tiny space that barely fit the comfy single bed (red) and her wall of books. Anyway, Wanda was normally hanging out in the other teen's rooms and watching them while they worked or trained.

 

**LOKI'S ROOM**

Loki's room had two sets of bunk beds in case the rest of the teens stayed over after talking for hours and hours into the early morning. This also happened when the four had just got back from a mission and someone was suffering nightmares. Peter and Shuri took one while Wanda took the other with him. As he was nearly 18 in Midgardian years (Peter and Shuri were both 15 and Wanda turned 16 a month ago) he became like a brother and a father figure to all the teens, who had formed a family of four all on their own. Loki's room was coloured with blacks silvers and nearly every shade of green imaginable. His floor was covered in soft carpet (black) and in one corner was a circle of four beanbags, one red, one with a spider symbol on it, one with the Wakandan flag on it and another in plain ivy green. Loki also had a desk with a pale green laptop on it for writing stories - he is the god of stories after all - and bookshelves 5 meters high spanned along a 20-meter wall, all bursting with the sheer quantity of books that covered nearly every subject in nearly every language. On his desk was a bookmarked copy of Othello. It already had a tag on the spine which marked it as read, allowing Loki to find new reading material much easier. Along the walls were photos of the four teens hanging out and laughing. It reminded him that no matter what he is not the person that attacked New York, he was being mind controlled.

**SHURI'S ROOM**

Almost identical to Peter's except the colour scheme was that of numerous shades of purple, and the largest lab table had lightsabers and star wars robots on it. She and Peter were nerds! She had a version of her brother's suit that she fought in. Her codename was the GeniusPather and her suit had multiple of weapons that she and Peter were trialling for the others.

* * *

 

Peter swung up onto his hammock and pulled his backpack off. He was just finishing his final piece of homework two hours later when Loki walked into his room and leaned back on a wall.

"Your Dad says he wants the whole team in the Main Common Room in about five minutes, your girlfriend and sister are already heading over, you joining us, my partner in pranks?" Loki asked calmly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure! I've just finished my homework, I'll head over through the vents now, see ya!" Peter called to Loki as he scrambled his way up into the uncovered vent above his bed.

Once in the vents Peter bumped into Clint, Natasha, Bucky and the teen girls all heading to the CR (Common Room). The vents were more popular than the corridors, it seemed if you are a spy or a sneaky hero. Just ahead of him Clint removed a vent cover and dropped through the large gap. Once he had left the drop zone the next person headed through and it continues like that until Peer - who was the last to come down - crawled out the vents, onto the ceiling and replaced the vent cover before dropping silently onto the floor and taking a seat on a sofa next to Shuri, Wanda and Loki. Tony ruffled Peter's hair as Tony walked to the middle of the seated Team.

"Right, as you know we often do tours for schools." A few murmurs of agreement, "But they are all day long at the maximum. We have received an email from Midtown STEM school asking for a weeklong trip to provide work experience for students who are on the Decathlon team, and I thought I would ask you guys as half of their week will be watching the daily lives of the Avengers and joining our family, does anyone object?" Tony asked.

Peter raised his hand to object and sighed, "I go to Midtown AND I'm on the Decathlon team so I would have to pretend that I'm just an intern that doesn't know any of you guys, plus all the ten thousands of employees need to know that as well." He whined at his misfortune.

Everyone paused, turned to him and burst out laughing. "You...you....you have a ......tour.... of your... home!" Loki snorted out.

"I can't wait to meet this Flash kid!" Natasha smirked, all the team knew Peter was being bullied by Eugene Tomson

Peter whined and covered his face in his hands before asking, "What days the trip on?" 

"Next Monday to Saturday my baby boy." So you should get the letter tomorrow, giving parents three days to prepare (It was Thursday) and back bags." Pepper answered as she kissed the top of his head.

"I'll go start telling the workers." Peter sighed sadly. When the workers found out that they would have to treat the biggest boss of probably the biggest company in America (S.H.I.E.L.D, SI and all the Courts) as a lowly intern who is only used for giving tea were speechless. Especially those who would have to boss him about. In a day the whole company knew and was buzzing with the shock of the development, and most found it hilarious, but some doubted the act would survive a day. A worker was bound to slip up at one point and call him a nickname or ask him to do something completely out of depth for an intern or F.R.I.D.A.Y could even announce him with his actual name - Peter Stark or his nickname that his dad used, Underoos. Molly, the head intern, was terrified at the thought of ordering the boss of The Companys (as they were collectively known as) and was apologising to him in advance, as were most people there.

**On Friday (The Next Day)**

It had mostly been an uneventful day, besides Flash slamming his face into a locker... numerous times. Peter had shrugged it off knowing he would heal before the end of the day, he knew his family already know as he heard Loki and Wanda's voice in his mind say:

"Now we cannot wait for this field trip!" It made Peter feel almost sorry for Flash. Almost.

After the last bell rang Peter sprinted to the decathlon practice room - it was built after the team (minus Peter)  won the Academic Decathlon. He was last in, but that was his teacher's fault for letting him out late. He sat down next to Ned sheepishly as MJ glared at his tardiness.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Anyway, as I was saying, "MJ continued where she had left off, "Due to weeks of careful negotiation, oh wait, one quick phone call, the team is going on a weeklong field trip to... AVENGERS TOWERS!"

Ned whipped round to look at Peter, as he bit back a laugh. Peter sighed and offered to help hand out the Permission slips and NDA (non-disclosure agreements). The NDA's were twenty pages long and in tiny, tiny print. After all the paperwork had been handed out, Peter returned to his seat and glanced at the top of the sheet. It read:  

* * *

 

Hello, Students of Midtown Decathlon team,

due to your success in the Competition, we at SI wish to invite you to spend a week with us at the tower. You will spend four days in the labs or management depending on your preference. For the other three days living with the Avengers as part of their mismatched family. You will stay in either the Avengers Common Room or the Teen's Common Room which is where the four teenage superheroes/assistants hang out. Those four are Spiderman/MiniBoss of all SI, GeniusPanther/Spidey's girlfriend, Loki/Father figure to the other four and Wanda/Scarlett Witch. Unfortunately, Spiderman is off on a mission so will not be there, which means you can stay in his bedroom quarter. Please see the second attached page for a supply list of what you will be required to bring with you. Don't worry, as we provide most thing though. We ask you to read the NDA and sign it or you will not have permission to come on the trip. Once that is signed can you return it to the reception on the ground floor of SI. Sorry if you think this letter is a bit informal, but you'll be jouining our family so we can't treat you as an outider, can we?

Thank you and we cannot wait to see you on Monday.

* * *

 

 Peter's class was a mass of chatting and due to no-one being able to concentrate enough to do any work, the practice was called off early.

"Looks like your pathetic lie will be found out Loser!" Flash taunted.

"Oh shut up," Peter replied boredly as he began the walk out of sight.

Once he was safely hidden, he tapped an implanted chip in his wrist that recognised his fingerprint and encased him quickly and quietly in his newest suit. ShadowSpider was black with added stealth features like invisibility and his girlfriend's  _sneakers_ built into the shoeless footpads. He did, however, have the function to turn his suit the same colours as his traditional suit when dealing with frightened children as it calmed them down to see this almost cartoon-like superhero, rather than an ex-HYDRA now a spy for SHIELD genius superhero. Once his mask slid on Karen's voice came through the communication. 

"The team and a few others wish to see you in the Main Common Room when you return, no no fighting yet. You have patrol with your dad tonight, don't worry though as his suit will be in stealth mode so invisible."

Peter sighed but was grateful that his team took it in turns to join him on patrol to assist and improve their PR. There was now a wiki page dedicated to the Avengers helping cats out of trees and helping people cross the road. The public loved them but had made no connection between Spiderman and the Avengers other than he was an extra only used when numbers were needed. After swinging over to the lobby he heard Karen give him the all-clear as she retracted his mask and suit back, leaving him in his normal clothes (A Dark brown hoodie the same colour as his eyes that complemented his olive skin - he inherited that from Peppers mom - and spotless white jeans)

 


	2. Let the games commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you want him to remain undiscovered?

"Hey Boss welcome back." The receptionist greeted him with a smile.

Peter sighed sadly before correcting her, "Intern no.14, a Yellow cardholder who interns for Mr Stark. Not Boss for this week at least."

The receptionist looked confused before Peter remembered why.

"Oh right, you don't come in on Thursdays. Right, well my school team is touring the Tower and staying for a week so to minimise the risk of my real name or actual job being found out I have to be a low-level intern who's only asked with bringing coffees and holding things for Mr Stark. I also don't know the Avengers."Peter sighed at the thought.

The receptionist burst into laughter. "Oh! Do you know Mimi Lonite? Head of science?"

Peter nodded, as well as her being an honorary Aunt to him he had helped her on numerous occasions, the spider bite made it impossible for him to forget anything so he never forgot anything he was told or taught which Peter used to his advantage by learning how to do almost everything at SI while bored and didn't forget any of it from over five years ago.

"Well," The receptionist laughed, "She's your tour guide while you're touring the labs. Then the Avengers take over."

Peter groaned as he knew that while the Avengers (with all the new additions) would see this as a moment to embarrass him, Mimi would struggle to even ask him to get her a coffee, as she treated him with more respect than she treated the Avengers with - everyone did! This was going to be harder than he thought. He was still groaning when he walked into the central lift that would take him straight to Penthouse level. While on the ten-minute journey - people on other floors needed a lift as well - Peter remembered about FRIDAY and Karen. While he was sure Karen wouldn't call him out, FRIDAY had speakers in the Penthouse, and nowhere else due to Tony playing Heavy Metal music at 3 am in the morning to wake up anyone who stayed the night on their floors bunkbed room - so he quickly texted her:

* * *

 

 **PeterStark:** Hey FRI? Can you announce me as - Peter Parker, level Yellow, nothing of importance carried - instead of Peter Stark, Level Gold, Numerous Prototypes and his suit? 

 **GhostLady:** Of course Peter Parker, I shall act like I do not know you, but you still have the same abilities as before regarding levels.

 **PeterStark:** Thanks FRI, you're a lifesaver!

 **GhostLady:** No I believe that honour goes to Noah, the head doctor who, and correct me if I'm wrong, has saved your life 12 times at current count?

 **PeterStark:**...13... I misjudged Nat's fist yesterday. Welp, ttyl FRI, I'm home now!

* * *

 After arriving home, he spent an hour at the very least with Shuri in his private lab (The one in his bedroom is a different lab for confidential stuff)  tinkering with robots from Starwars - they were currently working on a Droideca, his new Spidey suit and upgrading it with vibranium and other Wakandan techs, the Avenger's weapons, and occasionally (pretty commonly)things like straws that sparkled the water while you drank it and a coffee machine that remembered peoples preferences. He spent a while sciencing with Bruce, Shuri and his Dad about their newest thesis or invention, and the hour before he helped steve was spent helping the interns of the facility who were eternally grateful for his help - and Shuri's if they were stuck with vibranium. Also, Natasha, Bucky and Clint gave him and the rest of the teens intense training sessions every other day after school, after they had decided that just jumping into every fight, like they currently did, would get them killed eventually. The teens were trained in hand-to-hand combat, aiming either webs, magic or guns as accurately as possible, and a mix of almost every type of martial arts there was plus some. And after all that he even helped Steve cook dinner. It was midnight by the time he got to bed, but as it was the weekend tomorrow he was allowed to stay awake.

**THE WEEKEND**

Peter woke up early on Saturday to find his girlfriend working on the regeneration in her new suit. He went over and kissed her quickly on the cheek, prompting her face to go slightly red.

"Watcha doing babe?" Peter asked as he picked up his computer to write some coding for his suit.

"Putting invisibility in my suit so I can watch you while you're on that weeklong field trip. Hey, just curious, but do you still have PTSD? I know you used to get nightmares and wake up in cold sweat." Shuri asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Oh! I'll have to stay with my call while sleeping so if I DO get a nightmare, I can't just go and talk to Loki! Can I?!" Peter sighed.

"Relax, I'm sure Lokes could just create a clone of you and have that stay with the class while you sleep in Lokes's room in the bunk beds with me." Shuri calmed him down.

Once Peter had eaten breakfast - pancakes, Steve was up early  - he headed down to the middle levels of the tower and spent the day from 9 to 7 running 'The Companies'. He helped the interns with projects and spoke to Mimi Lonite about the tour, reassuring her that no, he wouldn't be offended if she told him to fetch her a coffee and would rather like her to boss him around to add to his cover of being an intern. He sorted a few problems out for the legal department where someone was trying to sue the Avengers for squishing their car, Peter told the man that 'a few people died in that and the Avengers didn't touch your car, that was the aliens from another planet, so if you wish to sue anyone, sue the aliens. Good day'. He also managed to speed up production of the StarkPhone and stop rumours about Spiderman being Ironman's son. All in all, it was a good day. At half seven he donned his ShadowSpider suit and was joined by his girlfriend in her GeniusPanther suit (a more powerful and hi-tech version of her brothers). The pair patrolled for three hours but since the pair started patrolling together the amount of attempted crime had become almost nothing, so the three hours were spent chatting and planning suit upgrades.

At half ten Loki created a portal in front of them and said Peter's dad wanted the pair home early so they can stay up late tomorrow. The two geniuses stepped through the portal and found themselves in their respective bedrooms. After changing out their suits both teens fell asleep quickly and didn't notice when Loki came in and tidied up their messy bedrooms, leaving a new book for each of them on their desks.

Sunday was the same. Well, the problems were slightly different in SI but nothing out of the ordinary. A family meeting had been called in the evening and Peter was the last to arrive. Everyone was gathered on couches and beanbags in the main Common Room waiting for him.

"Hey, Bambi!" His dad called him over to a large couch. Everyone was there with their partner or best friend.

"Hey, Team." Peter greeted his team as he plopped down on the couch in between his parents.

"Right, well you know the field trip starts tomorrow, yes?" Tony asked everyone. Everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others, "well we just need to go over the final points of Peter's internship disguise. Right, well as he is an intern, he does not know any of the Avengers personally, which means we cannot talk to him at any point. He also cannot help any of the scientists with work and only has limited access. Basically, we have to treat him like he is just another intern. Or until someone spills. They have signed an NDA just in case though. Right, everyone, bed, now. We need as much sleep as we can get. We have to deal with 15 kiddos tomorrow, four are bad enough!" Tony sighed as he retreated to his and Peppers room.

Everyone turned to Peter, their leader, expectantly.

"Well, go to bed now, you heard him," Peter ordered casually as he headed back to his quarters with the rest of the teens.

Everyone went straight to bed, wishing tomorrow to come slower.

* * *

**MONDAY AT MIDTOWN**

"Right, get on the bus in as calm a fashion as you can manage, please." Mr Harrington asked his class. He was a scientist at SI and knew about Peter's internship.

As everyone raced onto the bus each with a large suitcase filled with enough for the week, Flash called out:

"Hey Parker, scared your lie about the intern will be found out?!"

Peter sighed but everyone started whispering to each other, glancing over at him so it was clear that everyone (except Ned and MJ) believed Flash. To be fair, most SI interns were college graduates, not high schoolers.

Peter clambered up into the bus pulling his bag beside him as he collapsed into the seat next to MJ. Ned was in the row in front and popped his head over the back of the seat to talk.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! Are the Avengers gonna be there?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Yup, for the whole week." Peter whispered back glumly, "and I have to pretend to ignore them all!"

"Hey, loser! Is Tony Stark going to be there?!" Flash taunted from the opposite end of the bus.

Peter sighed and Mr Harrington glared at Flash, "I don't work with Mr Stark, I just get coffees for the low-level scientists and high-level interns."

"So you're unimportant and irrelevant to everyone there then?" Flash laughed, plotting ways to embarrass and bully Peter.

Peter just sighed. He was doing a lot of sighing recently and waited for the hour-long bus ride to be over.

**MEANWHILE AT THE TOWER**

"I really hate that Flash kid now," Tony growled.

The Avengers were watching what was happening through a camera in Peter's high-end StarkWatch and they weren't happy, to say the least. Natasha was sharpening a knife while Clint was checking his arrows. Rhodey was desperately trying to tell them why killing anyone, especially a minor, is illegal and a very bad idea.

An hour later Peter's class arrived at the Tower, ready to begin their weeklong stay. Flash had been taunting Peter about his 'fake' internship the whole way and Peter was fed up of it now. He guessed Flash would soon be proven wrong though, so he didn't let it affect him. The whole class hurriedly grabbed their suitcases and rushed - despite Mr Harrington's protests - into the reception on the ground floor of SI. When they saw it they froze in wonder as the whole room, from the marble floor to the three-story high ceilings screamed elegance and sophistication. Peter snickered to himself at that thought, what's 'sophisticated' about something blowing up in your face every other day. Not that that happened to Peter, of course, that was up to the low scientists and interns to blow stuff up - Peter almost envied them!

"Right! Welcome Midtown and welcome to SI!" Mimi Lonite, the head intern, who had a Yellow badge with a red stripe on it (and was being promoted to junior scientist next month) strode calmly into the room with an air of confidence. A smaller man with bright blue hair and a Red badge followed her, equally as confident. "My name is Mimi and I am the head intern here and this is Jamie Vix, a senior tour guide. We will be in charge of your group for the four days you spend in the Labs or Marketing. Speaking of that, does anyone want to see the marketing and PR side of SI?" Mimi asked.

MJ rapidly rammed her hand into the air.

"Right, well you will go with Natalia Nadia, the head of PR. Just let me call her down." Mimi sounded surprised.

A few moments later a strict looking woman with a bob of black hair, piercing brown eyes and clothes in shades of brown entered the room. Her strict appearance was slightly reduced when uppon seeing MJ her face burst into a smile and a collection of neon badges were seen on her Dark Green badge.

"Nice to see someone finally wanting to see the better side of SI!" Natalia joked, "Natalia Nadia, head of PR, pleased to meet you." 

"Michelle but most people call me MJ. Pleased to meet you too. Can we start now?" MJ asked not unkindly.

"Of course you can! We better get going as well. See you at 6 for dinner!" Mime called after the retreating pair of women who were already heavily ina discussion. "Well, we better get going too! We get the privilege of spending the whole day in a prosthetics lab from 11 (It was 10:55) until 6 in the evening. Lunch will be brought to you in the lab. Right, if there are no more questions then we shall begin!" Mimi cheered as there were no questions, only curious teens raring to learn.

"Right, please can you come forward when we call your name to collect your badge. once you have said badge just scan it on the screen over there," Jamie pointed to a scanner behind him, "and we can begin! Oh and Peter dear? Get me a black coffee, no sugars please."He pointed over to the receptions coffee machine. Peter retrieved Jamie's coffee and ignored the shocked look Flash was giving him, obviously, no-one believed he had an internship either, based on all the shocked looks he was receiving when an actual SI employee knew his name.

Flash was the first student to collect his badge so when he scanned it everyone (minus Peter, Mimi and Jamie) jumped about a foot when FRIDAY announced a guest had entered the building (🤣) quietly as to not be annoying to anyone working there but loud enough for the receptionist to hear at a comfortable volume.

"Oh! So, so, so sorry! I completely forgot that you guys wouldn't be used to FRIDAY constantly chatting to ya! It's just so normal to have either her or Karen, Spiderman and Mr Stark's personal AI. They share an AI as it is the intern's secondary job to keep an eye on all of the Avengers stats during a battle, and Karen tells him anything he wants to know about the battle/mission. Karen has much more emotion than FRIDAY and is, like her coder, a gen Z kid. So she can be a bit sarcastic at times, but if you ever need help feel free to ask either of the AI's. They won't let you do anything past your clearance level though, so please don't try it. Anyway, the next pass is for..." Jamie explained to the class. This was gonna be a loooong week! 

* * *

 

One everyone was past the scanner and through a glass door, Jamie leads the group (with Mimi at the back ready to take half the group if needed) talking to the class as he walked. He leads the class to a large central elevator that, despite its size, could only hold half of the class. As the two guides split the class, Flash leaned over to Peter and whispered rudely:

"Hey, Parker! How the hell did YOU get an internship!? I applied TWENTY SEVEN times! I was told they don't accept interns until they're at least eighteen years old! So, I'll, ask again, how did YOU of all people get an intern instead of ME!"

Luckily Peter didn't have to answer as Jamie heard Flash and rapidly separated the boys, practically shoving Flash into the crowded elevator and closing the door. Jamie silently apologised to Peter about the whole 'get me a coffee' incident, to which Peter shrugged off the apology, returning the silent thanks for keeping up his cover as a simple intern


	3. The first day - Prosthetics lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Bruce.

 

Once the second group joined the first on the 43rd floor of the tower, Jamie led the group o the middle of the ~~chaos~~ _highly professional lab_. Mimi had left on the 22nd floor to give a pair of new interns a tour and asked Jamie to take over the whole tour for today, he happily agreed as he loved seeing peoples faces when they saw even the most basic of tech.

"Right students. Welcome to level 43. This is the prosthetics and assists floor which includes labs, testing rooms and practice rooms. You may see The winter soldier, Falcon or Hawkeye. Most likely the winter soldier, or Bucky as he is more commonly known as." Jamie explained.

"Why might we see Hawkeye? He doesn't have a disability or missing limb." Ned asked, as he shot a glance at Peter, who was doing a very job of pretending he knew no-one personally.

"Actually, oh tiny one, I'm partially deaf. See, hearing aids!" Clint appeared behind them as he dropped down from an open vent. Everyone except Peter and the rest of the staff jumped in shock. "Hey Peter, coffee please, the usual." Clint waved Peter over to the coffee machine.

Peter ran over and filled it with Cint's usual - an extra, extra, extra strong black coffee with a bit of caramel syrup and a hell of a lot of sugar. He made it quickly and returned to Clint who promptly downed the entire mugful in one gulp and thrust the empty mug at Peter.

"Clean." He ordered.

Peter, ignoring Flash's snickers about being a tea-boy and useless to everyone, strolled over to the sink next to the machine and washed up both Clint's cup and the numerous others that lay on the side. While he was doing this Jamie was joined by a woman called Harriet who was one of the collaborations between SI and Wakanda to build a prosthetic arm for Bucky - or James as she called him. She had the students examining one of the older models and trying to three questions on a worksheet:

  1. What materials is it made of?
  2. What are the faults of this design?
  3. How can those faults be improved?



When Peter jogged back over Harriet drew back the attention of the class.

"Right, any ideas for the first question?" She asked with an overexaggerated smile. Half the group stuck up their hands, Peter included but Ned had no idea and was looking extremely puzzled. 

"Yes? Boy in the red." Harriet asked as she pointed at Flash.

"Well, it's obviously part silicone part steel. Seriously was that question meant to be hard? Any Idiot with two brain cells to rub together could work it out. Guess that's why you bunch of losers didn't know! Too bad, so sad!" Flash sneered rudely.

Harriet was astounded by this boys rudeness but remained professional, "Yes, you are correct, however here at SI we have a five-point system and I'm afraid you've just lost a point. We do not tolerate bullying here."

Harriet asked the other two questions, now slightly miffed, and was equally astounded by the depth of the other student's responses she received. They were all clearly incredibly smart. Except for that Flash kid, Harriet presumed he'd bought his way into the school as he wouldn't be accepted any other way. Maybe that was why the teacher didn't tell him off for bullying. Mr Harrington had noticed and kept shooting her glances as if to say ' I can't do anything please help'.

Harriet had the groups attention on the old prosthetic arm (Made by Peter and Shuri) for about an hour, seeing if they could make a better version from boxes - one per student containing exactly the same - on the large lab table. At twelve  **James Barns (Bucky) himself** casually strolled into the lab with a huge basket in his metal arm.

"Hey kiddos," He waved to the astounded students, "I got yer lunch 'ere. Excuse me, Harriet, could ya be a dear an 'elp 'and out the lunches? Thank Doll!" With that, Bucky laid the basket down of the lab table and walked out of the room casually, ignoring the mass of students in awe of his presence.

"Well you heard Bucky, find the box with your name on and sit down on those beanbags over there to eat." Harriet pointed to a collection of beanbags in a corner. A sign hung above that read: If your experiment takes a while on its own, please chill here. "Peter, can you please eat in the intern's common room."

All the class raced over to find their lunchbox. Flash was still terrified about being kicked out of the tower if he got another strike so he didn't say anything to Peter and hurriedly found his own lunch. The boxes contained:

  * Either a cheese, ham or tuna sandwich.
  * A bag of salt & vinegar, cheese & onion, ready salted or prawn cocktail crisps
  * Either an apple of an orange
  * And either a bag of Oreos, Haribos or a bar of Dairy Milk



The students had to specify what they wanted on the form.

Peter knew why he was sent to the common room the minute he opened his lunch. The kitchen staff knew about him having to eat huge amounts due to his advanced metabolism, so inside his lunchbox, he found shrunken versions of:

  * A burger
  * A pepperoni pizza (Large)
  * Five jam sandwiches
  * Three apples
  * A slab of chocolate
  * Numerous protein bars
  * Ten full cans of Pepsi cherry
  * Ten full cans of vanilla flavoured CocaCola (He loved both soft drinks - go ahead and complain)
  * 34 blue Pym particle disks to make everything the correct size again - it would be suspicious if his lunchbox was ten times the size of everyone else's.



Peter smiled at the creative use of Pym particles and wolfed down the mass of food - enough to feed a large family - and quickly walked back to his class, picking up a coffee for Jamie on the way.

"Oh, thank you," Jamie said when he offered him the coffee. 

Once he had accepted it, Peter sat down on a beanbag next to Ned who bombarded him with questions about who he had made coffee for and did he know _'the usual'_   for any other Avengers. Ned knew that Peter was Spiderman but had no idea of his relationship with Shuri, his actual name/family or what his job was. So, naturally, he was curious. Peter blacked out all of the questions and reminded Ned he only had half an hour to eat - Ned hadn't even opened his lunchbox yet. The pair chatted about the Avengers, with Peter silently laughing his head off at the way Ned honoured them. He thought of The Captin as a funny artistic gay guy who was a great chef and kept their family behaved, not as a heor incapable of doing any wrong. Avengers truth or dare had proved the last point wrong anyway, who knew Steve had to be bailed out of Jail seven times (other than Bucky who had to bail him out).

Half an hour later, just as they had finished cleaning up after lunch, Harriet called everyone over excitedly.

"Great news guys! Dr Bruce Banner has agreed to meet us."

Peter practically laughed aloud at the craziness of what Harriet had us said. Bruce was completely introverted to anyone except his large extended family and, like Bucky, only let certain people touch him without causing fear. The idea of him willingly agreeing to meet a bunch of teens he hardy knew seemed crazy, but, Peter reasoned with himself, in three days time the class will be living with the Avengers as part of their family. Plus, he thought, there's a greater chance of a snowball living in hell than there is of Nat not being beside her husband. Wait, no-one knew they're married, this is gonna be fun. Peter snickered to himself silently.

Harriet led the group into one of the labs off to the side, this was Dr Banner's personal lab, she told the excited bunch of teens. Behind the glass panels, Bruce could be seen leaning back on a lab table and chatting in another language to someone reading in the corner. Peter recognised the language as Russian and listened in while Harriet waited for the door to open after she scanned everyone's badges.

"... love you too Nat but... tour group... ...don't know about us..." he heard Bruce tell the other person, obviously Peter's auntie Tasha.

"... let's show... ...what could happen... ...signed NDA's right..."

Bruce sighed as he stood up and strolled casually over to the door, he was much more confident when his amazing wife was around. He unlocked the door with his badge (Black) and moved away quickly to avoid the torrent of children that ran into his lab. Harriet returned to her lab while Jamie loudly clapped his hands together to get the class's attention, it worked and every pair of eyes turned to him.

"Right, Midtown, This is Dr Banner," He gestured at Bruce who waved, "and he will be answering your questions for the next, I don't know, a half hour? That'll allow you to answer about six questions, right?" Bruce nodded, "Well I'll let you begin, I'll just be at the back of the room, don't mind me."

All eyes turned to Bruce and six hands shot up.

"Well, six hands six questions, that's easy enough." He chuckled good-naturedly, "you first, in the middle with a black hoodie on." He pointed at Cindy Moon.

"Well, I was reading an article on the Avengers love life and it said both you and your wife, whose name was never mentioned b the way, are thirty-five, but you were born on December 18, 1969, and the article said your wife was born on November 22, 1970. What age is correct?" She asked, causing several students to whisper that they didn't know about a wife.

Bruce laughed, "Both. When I became the hulk at 35 I stopped ageing and as for my wife, well she doesn't age either, for slightly private reasons. Next question, you at the back."

"Who's your wife, I think I read the same article as Cindy," Joey asked curiously.

"Well, I think she can answer that herself," Bruce said as he noticed Natasha walking silently to him, unseen by every student apart from Peter.

"You bet I can," Black Widow said as she wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is my husband." She pointed at Bruce.

The class was silent, amazed at this discovery, then...

"If you want to finish asking your questions you can join us on the sofa's over there." Nat pointed to a couple of sofas near the chair Bruce had sunk down into.

All the children (minus Peter) rushed over to the couches and eagerly sat down, waiting. Peter was the last child to arrive and as he sat down he saw his auntie smirk as she sat down next to her husband and kissed Bruce on his cheek.

"Right, final four questions. You!" Bruce answered the final questions and was equally surprised and happy they were about him and his work instead of about the big green guy.

Harriet, sensing the mini Q&A session was over, walked back to the group with Jamie.

"Right kiddos, let's let Dr banner and Mrs Romanoff get back to their work now, shall we. O.k so it's currently, what, 1 in the afternoon? That means you've got the opportunity to help the interns and staff here for the next four hours. Please don't disturb anyone that's asleep and if you are asked to leave someone alone, please do. Peter feel free to use a laptop to do some more research about SI, you're still learning after all. I'm gonna just walk around with Jamie to help my team work with some new Wakandan tech!" Harriet cheered as she and Jamie walked off.

The group from Midtown was frozen for a minute before Flash rushed off back to the prosthetic arm and continued building. Peter rushed off to grab a laptop and sat in a corner working on the coding for the ShadowSpider, but no-one could see that as he was shielded by an intern. The rest of the class just wondered about chatting to the interns and helping test the strength of the prosthetics and the numerous assists. Nothing interesting happened during the three hours in the labs, but the class learned a hell of a lot more then they would've done in class. That was the point of the trip. It was four o'clock all too soon.

"Right, students from midtown can you all join me over here please!" Jamie called out and everyone trooped over, Peter still had his laptop under his arm, "O.k so you left your bags in the reception, correct?" Everyone nodded, "Right, so let's pop down to reception before we head over to the tour dorms on level 45. That's where ya'll be sleeping while touring the labs. Boys and Gals aint separate, but each bed has a lockable wall around it for privacy reasons." Please follow me." With that, he walked quickly back to the elevator with all the students in tow like a bunch of excited puppies plus Peter.

 


	4. Dorms and during the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hangs out with the other teens during the night. As they're all either genetically modified, a god or using a flower that gives power none of them needs to sleep but they all need to eat enormous amounts. Peter also has PTSD.

The doors to the dorms slid open to reveal a long spotless white corridor. The class had already been divided into three groups:

  1. Peter and his friends
  2. Flash and his 'friends'
  3. Everyone else



The groups each bundled into an adjacent room behind one of the five doors. (Each group took a separate room) Peter, Ned and MJ were in a room on their own. The room was sparsely furnished and split into thirds. Each third contained a single bed with a duvet and a pillow, a dresser to put clothes in and a mirror. Anything else went on top of the dresser, as it was only waist hight. Peter was astonished at how simple the room was, but from MJ and Ned's expressions, they thought quite the opposite.

"Dude! This is amazing!" Ned exclaimed as he raced into the first third, throwing his bag down on the dresser as he went.

MJ pointed to the middle thirds door, "Why does it have your name on it?"

"Oh, it probably means all my stuff is in it. When I had the previous internship they asked me to bring my stuff for the trip so they could get everything ready for me." Peter explained.

MJ nodded in understanding and headed off to unpack. Peter flopped down onto his bed and reached over into the top drawer of the dresser to find his Kimoyo Beads Shuri had left for him. He slid them on feeling a cool rush of air as the beads linked into his mind. That was probably why his dad liked him to wear the beads, as they were able to monitor his condition and heal injuries as well as being a source of infinite knowledge and communication. It took nearly three-quarters of an hour for everyone to get unpacked and sorted so by the quarter to six everyone was ready to go again.

"Right guys, it's nearly six so we're gonna start heading down o the communal food hall for dinner." Jamie gestured for the students to follow him as he walked back towards the elevator, chatting to the students the whole time before turning right down a second corridor, "Basically the entire floor is just filled with numerous restaurants and fast food outlets, remember, your badges only allow you £20 to spend on food each night." They had reached the food hall, "Grab a meal then join me on those large tables over there by 6:10." Jamie waved goodbye to the awestruck students as he settled down at the tables and pulled a sandwich out his bag. Flash leaned over to Peter:

"Look, sorry for bullying you, my home life ain't that great so I needed an outlet. I've started a boxing club so I won't be bothering you again. Sorry again, but can we be friends, or at least not hate each other?" Flash seemed surprisingly remorseful.

Peter was shocked but said, "Sure we can not hate each other but I still don't trust you enough to be your friend." 

"Fair enough," Flash said and as he and his friends walked away to get dinner he turned and gave Peter a shy smile. A smile, not his usual sneering grin but a kind, shy smile.

"You know, I think he really meant it." Clint later told the shocked Avengers, who all promised to help Flash with his home life, now he had apologised to Peter all the Avengers liked him.

In the dining hall, it was 6:05 and Ned was sitting next to Peter, staring at the amount of food on his friend's plate.

"Dude! There's no way you're gonna be able to eat all that!" Ned exclaimed.

Ned shook his head and turned back to Peter.

"Do you... WOAH! DUDE! How do you eat that so quick!?!" Ned whisper shouted.

Peter shrugged calmly, "I guess I was just quite hungry?"

Towards the end of lunchtime, Flash offered to take everyone's trays back and thanked people when they gave him a tray. Peter stifled a laugh when he heard Clint in the vents say 

"This is more worrying them him bullying Peter, he's too nice to be human. HE IS AN ALIEN! CALL THE ARMY! GET THE NUKES!"

It was seven when the class returned to their dorms. Lights went out at ten, as Jamie had told them on the walk back, so that gave the students two and a half hours to chat before bed. The two boys - after getting ready for bed or in Peter's case hanging out with his family - immediately asked MJ how her tour was. 

"It was really good. Do you  **know** how amazing Pepper Potts is? She's like, better than all the Avengers combined, well except Spiderman," She gave Peter a look, "But did you know that Tony Stark has five teenagers that he is friendly towards?!" MJ's face lit up as she talked about her idols.

"Woah, who's the five?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Spiderman," another look towards Peter, "Shuri who is GeniusPanther, Loki, Wanda, his intern and, you'll never guess, his son!"

Peter forced himself to look confused, "How do you know he has a son?"

"I overheard someone in the legal department call a boy Saviour, then an intern asked who 'saviour' is and the first person said it was BabyStark," MJ said, her voice back to its usual monotone.

 

"Woah, that's soo cool! How lucky is that child!" Ned exclaimed.

"Nah, he must be some spoilt rotten jerk who goes to a private school." Peter lied.

"They called him Saviour so he can't be all that bad." Came the monotone reply.

The trio continued to debate about BabyStark - much to Peter's amusement he was presumed to be an arrogant idiot who bullied - until 10:00 when F.R.I.D.A.Y. automatically turned off all the lights and her voice came from the speakers.

"All students to bed now and should be asleep by 10:15. Checks will be performed by yours truly so don't try and fake it. Have a good night."F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, spooking some students.

The trio shrugged and climbed into their beds. Peter's StarkWatch buzzed.

* * *

 **GhostLady:** The rest of the team wants to see you in the Main common room. I will tell you when everyone is asleep.

 **Peter Stark:** Thanks F.R.I!

 **GhostLady:** No problem Peter.

* * *

By 10:15 everyone was asleep and a message confirming that flashed up on Peter's watch. He smiled to himself as he climbed out of bed and crawled up a wall into the shadows of the ceiling. Thank Odin for Night Vision! He crept into the open elevator and let it carry him up to the Penthouse. When he walked into the common room his Parents rushed over and squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"We all missed you my Baby Boy!" Tony said as he pulled his son onto the empty couch. Shuri raced over.

"My Prince!" Came Shuri's delighted squeal. She lived in Stark Tower full time now, unlike her brother who only visited occasionally.

Peter lept up and kissed Shuri on the causing her to let out a high pitched giggle.

"Hello my princess!" Peter replied, arms around Shuri.

Peter chatted to his parents and the teens until 6 in the morning when FRIDAY said someone was stirring and Peter should probably return to his room. Peter obliged, saying goodbye as he raced silently through the vents, dropping down in his room just as Ned poked his head around the door.

"Morn'n dude," Ned said groggily before vanishing back into his own room to change and get ready for the day ahead.

 Peter smirked, it seemed no-one had realised he was missing durig the night. Good.

 


	5. Day two - Everyone believes he is just an intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is no longer a piece of shit.

"Right, now everyone has breakfast I thought I might explain what we're gonna see today. As you know it's already 10 o'clock so we're heading up to talk to the science interns today. They're those who have graduated and are now working as the lowest paid scientist but have an actual job. Most aim to improve so the staff is always changing. Your classmate has already started her tour so once everyone finishes breakfast we can begin!" Jamie announced to the chattering kids at breakfast. The dining hall was ( as usual) quite full at this time due to the fact that most employees stayed overnight.

The school team came muffled replies as they ate breakfast in  _STARK TOWERS!_ Flash was sitting on the same table as Peter but not talking much to anyone, the poor kid was so shy now. Peter was chatting to Ned as MJ had already left. Peter practically choked on his food at that. He turned to Ned.

"Please tell me he didn't say the science interns!" Peter begged.

Before Ned could say anything one of Flash's ex-friends called out, "Why, didn't ya pay them to cover for you, and your FAKE internship. Loser,"

Everyone in the class heard the dining hall snap silent as everyone turned to glare at Gorden, the boy who made the remark. The tension in the room was almost visible. Then, one by one every single person - other than the tours and their guides stood up and left the room, glaring at Peter's bully as they passed. Gorden was confused, as he could've sworn he heard someone say to inform the interns about Boss's bully, but as no-one else seemed to hear he ignored it. Jamie sighed.

"Right who did that?" Gordon sheepishly raised his hand, "right, well just so you know everyone is gonna hate you now.  While Peter may only be an intern he knows everyone and makes us smile when we're sad. I wish you luck on the rest of the week and on that cheery note, let's go! Everyone follow me, single file please!!" Jamie groaned silently. He knew what was gonna happen to the poor kid. Well, put it this way, a boy insulted Peter ONCE and the mild-mannered receptionist lectured the kid so hard he burst into tears and the next morning woke to find his phone wiped of everything except his social media, on which was a confession of every bad thing he's ever done. The team denied everything but no-one messes with their boss without getting something in return.

Jamie led the excited teens away from the dining hall and into the elevator.

"Floor 20 please FRIDAY," Jamie requested. They were on floor 50 as it was in the middle of the tower so closest to both upper and lower workers. 

The elevator sped down smoothly as Flash leaned over to Peter.

"Sorry about Gorden, he's an idiot." Flash apologised.

Peter smiled, "It's fine, Flash, I ignored him, but thanks for apologising. Friends?"

Flash smiled shyly, "Friends, and is it possible for me to move into a dorm with you three? My 'friends' are jerks."

"Sure Flash," Peter said as the elevator slid open and Jamie beckoned them to follow. Flash smiled at Peter before heading to the front. Jamie had heard every word and was more than happy to chat with this kid now he and Peter were friends.

Jamie led the slightly shocked tour group (well if no-one believed he had an internship then than they certainly believed it NOW!) to the ~~lair~~  sorry, labs, of the science interns, whom Peter was very familiar with as he helped them on most of their projects. It was actually two of the tasks required to go from an intern to a fully qualified worker, get Peter's approval and recommendation, and collaborate with him on a job. He was very popular here but everyone had been briefed to treat him like a low coffee-level intern instead of the big boss and that they shouldn't call him boss while he is on the tour. Luckily when faced with the 'Captain's eyebrows of disappointment' they all quickly agreed not to do their normal of disobeying instructions. Lucky for Peter as his secret would stay safe.

"Right, well, welcome to the science interns lab, or as it is more commonly referred to as, Destruction and Chaos' living room." Jamie chuckled. Almost to prove his point, a second later something blew up and two girls in lab coats leaned up, wiped their ashy faces, looked at each other for a second then burst into maniacal laughter as they wrote down the explosion formulae. Jamie and Peter sighed. Jamie because of the explosion, Peter because he couldn't get the formulae for the explosion!

One of the interns had snuck up behind Gordan and whispered in his ear, "Let's not be bullying Peter now shall we?"

Gordon jumped several feet into the air and quickly nodded. The intern smirked.

"Right, well, you have all of today and tomorrow in here. Go crazy, just don't disturb anyone trying to work. Friday's gonna be watching everything and you will be responsible for getting to bed. The day after tomorrow we will be heading to meet the Avengers. Feel free to prepare and enjoy yourself!" Jamie called as he strolled back to work, leaving a speechless class behind him. 

The day followed the same structure as yesterday. The minute Jamie left the class scattered. Peter spent the whole day hanging out with Lisa and Morgana, the two girls responsible for the explosion earlier. It turned out they were making a soot bomb to create a blackout in case of an emergency. If one accidentally slipped and hit Gorden, who was to know. The time flew by and the class seemed to learn numerous ways to explode harmless items using other harmless items in such a way that it caused either glitter, fire or just general chaos.


End file.
